yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Fall Festival (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Fall Festival. One day at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Yuna and her friends were excited to go to the Fall Festival. Princess Yuna: The Fall Festival is gonna be amazing! Pound Cake: And awesome! Pumpkin Cake: I just hope my parents would sign the forms for us. Snowdrop: Mine too. Then, Silverstream, Gallus, Smolder, and Ocellus came with the forms. Ocellus: Alright, Class. Silverstream: Your parents and legal guardians has signed the forms on your permission slips. Smolder: Now, you're ready for our field trip to the Fall Festival at the Changeling Kingdom. Gallus: Did ya hear that, Sugar Apple? We're gonna have fun at the festival. Sugar Apple: Yay! On the Mighty Bus, Yuna and her friends were delighted to come to the festival. Princess Yuna: I can't believe it, we're finally going to the festival! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: That's right, Yuna, I'll bet you're looking forward to it. Princess Yuna: More than anything, Fizzlepop. (to Ocellus) How close are we, Miss Ocellus? Ocellus: We're almost there. At last, they finally arrived at the Changeling Kingdom. Ocellus: Here we are. Pharynx: Perfect timing, Ocellus, how are you? Ocellus: Doing good. Pharynx: Thorax is expecting you all, come on. So, they followed him to see Thorax. During the festival, Yuna and her friends excited for the fun of it. Thorax: Hello, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Hi, Thorax. Movie Star: Hey there. Pound Cake: Is the festival arriving yet, Thorax? Thorax: The Festival has just arrived. As it did, Yuna couldn't wait for all the fun to begin. Princess Yuna: Come on, guys! What are you waiting for? Let's go! As the fun begins, Yuna and her friends gone through a maze while finding each map pieces. Princess Yuna: This way! Gosalyn Mallard: Which way is it? Huey: Come on! Princess Skyla: We're almost there. Huey: How close are we? At last, they completed the map pieces and returned to the main entrance. Princess Yuna: We've made it. Pound Cake: And not a moment too soon. Pumpkin Cake: Yeah! Next, they started picking some pumpkins for Halloween and Nightmare Night. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You guys pick which pumpkins you prefer for Halloween and Nightmare Night. Princess Flurry Heart: You got it. Princess Yuna: (showing her pumpkin) How about this one? Tank Muddlefoot: That's perfect. Bubba the Cave Duck: Bubba like it a lot. Cheesy Cracker: (picks her pumpkin) Perfect. Movie Star: Not half bad, Cuz. So, Yuna and her friends picked out their best pumpkins. Later on, Applejack brought out fresh Apple Cider for everyone and everypony to drink. Applejack: Here you go, Goldie. Golden Apple: Thanks, Mama. Sugar Apple: I'm next, Aunt Applejack! Applejack: Here you go, Sugarcube. Sugar Apple: (took a drink) Best Apple Cider Ever! Thunder Spectrum: Awesome cider! Hurricane Cloud: You got that right, Cuz! Then, Pound Cake drank a whole tank of it. Pound Cake: (looks at anyone else) Were you guys thirsty too? My bad! Just then, Fat Albert and his junkyard gang arrived. Fat Albert: Hey, Hey, Hey! Who's ready to play!? Princess Yuna: We are! Thorax: We were beginning to think you and your friends wouldn't make it, Fat Albert. Fat Albert: Yep. You know it, Thorax. Bill: We wouldn't miss it! Mushmouth: Yeba. Frieba goba beba togeba! Pound Cake: You got that right, Mushmouth. Princess Yuna: And we're so glad you and your gang would visit us, Fat Albert. Fat Albert: Us too, Yuna. At last, Fat Albert and his band begin their performance. Fat Albert: And the one, two, three... At last, they begin singing Fat Albert's theme song. Fat Albert: Hey, hey, hey! It's Fat Albert And I'm gonna sing a song for you And this is gonna show you A thing or two You'll have some fun now With me and the gang Learning from each other While we do our thang na, na, na Gonna have a good time na, na, na Gonna have a good time hey, hey, hey! Princess Solarna: Awesome song! Rudy: Thank you for all for coming, we'll be here all day. Mabel Pines: Come on, the pie eating contest is starting! Grubber: Oh, I love Pie. Soon, Thorax begins to announce the pie eating contest. Thorax: Ready, set, go! Just as Yuna and her friends started eating the pies, Bubba was the only one standing. Thorax: It looks like the winner is Bubba. Princess Yuna: Well done, Bubba. Bubba the Cave Duck: Yay, Bubba won! With Bubba winning the pie eating contest, Pharynx reward him with the pie trophy. Then, there were the fireworks Fat Albert and his gang lighted up on that evening. Princess Yuna: Wow! Armor Bride: Colorful fireworks. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Having fun? Princess Flurry Heart: We sure are, Fizzlepop. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Watch this. With Fizzlepop's Magic, she made fireworks with more colorful. Nyx: Oh my gosh. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, it was the best festival my friends and I have attended at the Changeling Kingdom. After all the fun activities, we even got a chance to meet Fat Albert and his junkyard gang. Just to be cheerful, always have fun with your friends. Your owner, Princess Yuna." The End During the ending credit, Fizzlepop and Grubber trains Yuna, Lightning and Cruz on the speeding limits. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Ready... set... go! At last, they finally finished up with a tie. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225